


[芝诺光]无心之言①-⑩

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: 存档用，芝诺斯X光之战士♂，OOC加粗预警，自娱自乐流，剧情不知道是什么，目前坑了。我把你当对象，你却把我当炮友。打炮一时爽，追妻火葬场。





	[芝诺光]无心之言①-⑩

深夜，黄金港。  
沿海的高楼是黄金港最豪华，最昂贵，也是最安全的旅店，因此很适合一些身份敏感的人物在此歇息。  
譬如帝国的某位大人物。

“嗯……”  
精致的丝绸床帏轻动，伴随着令人脸红的水声，自帘幕之中传出几乎微不可闻的轻哼。床帘深处，金色长发自轻笑的男人肩头滑落，他俯身轻咬住身下人的肩膀舔吻，别处的动作却毫不温柔。光之战士吃痛，下意识地伸手推拒，却又被对方咬住了脖颈，如同被饿狼叼住了喉咙的猎物，难以挣脱。光之战士只得顺着他的意思，双手环上对方的肩膀，无意识地抓挠着。  
“芝诺斯……”随着那人动作逐渐加快，光之战士微张着口，脸上热得快要烧起来了，“慢……慢一点……”  
“好。”男人意外爽快地答应了，光之战士向来引以为傲的直觉告诉他事情不对，果不其然，还不等他撑起身子缓一缓，芝诺斯就放慢了进攻的速度，转而挺身更加深入了。  
“……嗯！哈啊……芝诺斯……！你……”  
光之战士抑制不住口中的喘息，只得咬住自己的手背，将那些听来太过羞耻的声音堵回去。似乎被身下人的反应所取悦，芝诺斯嘴角的笑意更浓，一手将光之战士的双手按过头顶，另一手则扶住对方的腰，使他的进入更为顺畅。光之战士如同被钉在祭台上的牺牲，无法逃离，只能被恶魔尽情品尝。

他们之间的关系本不应该如此，也是万不该如此的。  
这是第几次了呢？和这个世人眼中的战斗狂，冷酷无情的魔鬼，帝国的皇太子——像这样在床榻上翻滚，做着这样亲密到距离为负的事情。  
数不清了。  
光之战士在极乐的巅峰处眯起双眼，如同离了水的鱼，大口大口地喘着气。而后芝诺斯凑过来与光之战士唇齿相接，两人深吻着，如同真正的情人之间的温存。  
不能再这么遮遮掩掩下去了。光之战士在亲吻的间隙迷迷糊糊地做了决定，光之战士并不喜欢对着自己的朋友们再撒谎自己的去向，也不想再让两人维持着这种不能见人的关系。  
毕竟……他们都已经到了现在这种地步了。

光之战士甚至已经认真地考虑好了未来。要在神意之地拍结婚照，在十二神圣堂的婚礼最好是下午五点，当天可以加一个晚宴。礼服要自己亲手来做，设计图也有了个大概，只需要去请教部队里善于缝纫的朋友就好了。来宾不用太多，请一些自己家部队的朋友们，芝诺斯那边也许是帝国的皇族较多，但愿两边不要闹出什么乱子来……  
“你在看什么？”芝诺斯不满地拍了拍光之战士的脸颊，“窗外什么都没有。”  
光之战士回过神来，扭头靠进芝诺斯怀里，两人都是一愣，这动作原本没什么，只是光之战士平日里作为大英雄的形象太过深入人心，这样的小细节反而在他身上被格外放大了。光之战士听到芝诺斯的轻笑，自己的嘴角也不自觉地带上了笑意。光之战士与芝诺斯赤裸着躺在一起，在层层被褥下，光之战士悄悄地摸到了芝诺斯的手，与他十指相扣，摩挲着对方的无名指。  
要不要现在对他求婚呢……会不会太突然了？还是说，等他先求婚？

光之战士一时陷入了甜蜜的烦恼中，芝诺斯看出对方的走神，他不明这其中的缘由，心情变得有些不爽。  
“你今晚一直在走神。”芝诺斯看似漫不经心地说道，同时强势而不容拒绝地将对方的手拉到唇边，说话时的吐息惹得光之战士的手指有些发痒。“你在想谁？告诉我。”  
“我……只是在想，我应该带你去见见我的朋友们了……”我觉得结婚前应该将我们的关系公之于众了，至少告诉我的朋友们。  
光之战士尽量含蓄地向他表达着自己的意思。  
“不见。”芝诺斯拒绝道，“我接下来几天会很忙，没有时间。”  
“那……你不忙的时候告诉我，我们那边现在比较闲。”光之战士道。  
芝诺斯似乎有些不耐，动了动身子，道：“我不忙的时候你来找我，或者我去找你。”他顿了顿，补充道：“就我们两个。”  
光之战士没想到芝诺斯拒绝得这么干脆，心里也有些不舒服，但是还是尽量好声好气地道：“就一起吃个饭……认识一下，聊聊天也好啊。”  
“我认识他们做什么？没有意义。”芝诺斯嗤笑一声，“只有你才是我真正的挚友，与你战斗是我生命中最有趣的事情了。”  
“我只是想把我们的关系告诉他们。”光之战士不懂芝诺斯为什么要拒绝，“这样见不得光的见面到底要维持到什么时候？”  
芝诺斯被光之战士突然加重的语气弄得有些不解，他揉了揉眉心，似乎是困倦了，声音带着些许慵懒地道：“如果你不喜欢在这里做爱，我也不介意在外面……”  
说着芝诺斯的手有些不安分地摸向了某些地方，光之战士毫不留情地用力拍开对方的手，坐起身，满眼难以置信地看着芝诺斯。  
“你与我见面只是为了做？”光之战士的声音有些发抖。  
“如果你还有力气，我现在更想与你对决。”陷入困倦的芝诺斯根本没有仔细去听光之战士的问话。他陷在旅店柔软的枕头被褥里，快要睡着了。

光之战士却是睡意全无了。芝诺斯对于他们之间的关系的定义与光之战士心中所想的似乎所差甚远。从前的温存仿佛都成了自作多情，这个男人不过是享受与光之战士战斗的快感，床上床下的事，在他眼中不过是一种再平常不过的享乐方式罢了。  
可笑的是，光之战士一时间甚至不知道要如何开口来结束这段荒谬的关系。分手这个词也许并不适用于他们，因为芝诺斯不过是把光之战士当做一个可以上床的‘挚友’……  
分明是炮友。  
光之战士自嘲地想着。刚刚被身边男人折腾了半天，现在身体各处还泛着酸疼，光之战士把散落在地上的衣物一件件捡起来穿上，极轻的动作几乎没有一点声音。刚刚发现了这种事情，光之战士实在无法在芝诺斯的身边像往常那样安睡了。世界那么大，有那么多人，芝诺斯想再找个这样的‘挚友’并非难事。  
不跟你玩了，加尔瓦斯先生，英雄可是很忙的。  
光之战士穿好了衣服，最后望了一眼床上睡着的芝诺斯，转身悄悄地开门离开了。  
——  
“哟，提前回来了？”  
光之战士传送到自家部队房子门口的时候，就听到熟悉的声音向他问好。海雾村的夜晚十分宁静，和灯火辉煌的黄金港形成了极为鲜明的反差。光之战士一时间有些晃神，直到熟人拍上他的肩膀才回过神来。部队长叼着烟，满眼疑惑地上下打量光之战士，道：“你今天不大对劲啊......任务遇到麻烦了？”  
“我......”光之战士下意识地想说自己失恋了，可是又别扭地觉得自己同芝诺斯不过是‘炮友’关系，当即改口道：“有点情感纠纷。”  
部队长瞪大了眼，惊得烟都掉在地上了。他顾不上那么多，一脚踩灭了烟头，连忙拉着光之战士到院里的长凳上坐下。  
天啊！光之战士的情感问题！这可是是无数艾欧泽亚人甚至东方地区的人们都为之着迷的大八卦！  
部队长眼里简直都要喷出欲望的火焰了，好在最后理智压过了求知欲，他用知心大哥的语气，小心地问道：“阿光啊......你跟部队长讲实话，你最近总跑东方那边，是因为有对象啦？”  
光之战士点点头，又猛地摇头。部队长登时发现了问题所在，锲而不舍地追问道：“哎呀，东方人也好的，虽然文化差异大了点，但是我们都会无条件支持你的！我们阿光这么好的条件......等等，你说感情纠纷？怎么就纠纷了？”  
“我......我以为我们是那种关系了......”光之战士有些不大好意思，但是还是耿直地同好友坦白了，“我都已经在考虑结婚的事情了，可是他却说不想认识我的朋友，只想和我......是我自作多情了吧，我想和他结婚，可到头来，他却只是把我当炮友。”  
部队长被这一口惊天大瓜噎了个半死，‘你你你’了半天才顺过气来，一时间不知道是该吐槽老实人阿光居然已经成了别人的炮友，还是该吐槽阿光竟然开始考虑结婚的事好了。光之战士叹了口气，从包里掏出一份柿叶寿司，打开来与部队长共享，于是两人边吃边聊了起来。

“话说是男的还是女的啊？”部队长问道，虽然对于艾欧泽亚人来说爱情与性别无关，但是还是有必要问一问的。光之战士咀嚼的动作猛地一停，意识到好友开始好奇了。光之战士犹豫了一会，道：“......男的。”  
果不其然，部队长八卦地挖了起来：“家住哪里？我看你总往黄金港跑，那条件应该还不错，我还担心要是延夏农村的......真不是看不起他们！人人平等的时代了......主要是那边现在重建破事太多了，你要是去帮忙，操心都操不完，还谈什么恋爱啊。”  
“他算是外国人啦，而且他家里......比较特殊。”光之战士小心翼翼地想着形容词，“条件不错是真的，全世界比他家有钱的应该也不多......长相也挺特殊的......当然是很好看的！但是和普通人还有点不太一样。”毕竟只有帝国人额头上是有天眼这种东西的。  
“性格怎么样？”部队长又点了根烟，“从他不想负责只想约炮这点来看，是个渣男花花公子哥吧。你怎么看上这么一个人？还是被他骗了？奶奶的，打爆他狗头。”  
光之战士心想你怕是要被他打爆狗头。

“他这个人吧，其实挺单纯的。”光之战士斟酌着道，“起先我们关系很差，我还曾经是他的手下败将，那时候只是为了打败他而不断地锻炼自己，想要变得更强大。结果却被他认可了，当做了挚友一类的......说来可笑，他与我讲那番话的时候，我却满脑子都想着他和花和夕阳放在一起实在是太美了。”  
“嗯......”这样一本正经讲情话的光之战士实在是太少见了，部队长一时不想打断明显陷入了美好回忆的光之战士，两人沉默了片刻，部队长忍不住问道：“然后呢？他觉得你们是‘朋友’，你却把他的话当做了表白？”  
“挺复杂的，一时半会解释不清楚，其实是我自己也搞不懂，为什么突然就爱上这样一个家伙了......”光之战士无奈地笑了笑，“这家伙一直以来都只想着和我打架，是个十足的战斗狂，也不懂得什么浪漫，和他相处起来真比打蛮神都累......”

“可是不是他就不行。”部队长笃定地道。  
“可他不是。”  
光之战士苦笑，望着满天繁星，一如两人同枕共眠时窗外的景色。“我还是第一次半夜偷偷跑走，他要是醒来肯定搞不清状况。这段时间我也不想和他见面了，如果有人来找我，就说我不在好了。”  
部队长听得也是十分心疼自家光战，连忙答应。说到最后，他忽然想起来，自己还不知道那人长什么样，指不定还能偷偷带人去打击报复一下（虽然应该是打不过的）。于是部队长问出了他这辈子印象最深刻、最难以忘怀的问题：

“那渣男长什么样子啊？”  
光之战士抿了抿唇，万分紧张地道：“.......你见过的。”  
“叫什么名字？”  
“芝......芝诺斯。” 

“是，是芝诺斯啊啊啊啊！！！！”

部队长被人从床上晃醒的时候还处于灵魂出窍的状态。黑发的猫娘吓得语无伦次，耳朵和尾巴的毛都炸了起来，但是部队长却从她的语气中听出了迷之兴奋感，好像来的不是令人闻风丧胆的帝国皇太子，而是哪个人气明星。  
外面早起的部队成员都已经人仰马翻，客厅里闹成一团。也难怪他们吓成这样，一大早上的出门发现家门口靠着一个红名就已经很惊悚了，仔细一看还是那个芝诺斯，血条都是？？？的，换谁都得害怕。  
一时间大家不知道是该客客气气请他进屋，还是老老实实等死，索性把决定权交给部队长了。部队长昨晚得知了那个爆炸性的消息，现在早就接受了现实，于是他十分冷静地穿戴整齐，甚至坐着吃起了早餐。  
这期间芝诺斯都十分安分地靠在门口的猴面雀外墙上，偶尔瞟一眼周围惊慌失措的邻居们。突然芝诺斯的通讯贝震了震，他接通，随意地嗯了两声，转身进了院子，十分有礼貌地敲了敲门。  
听到敲门声响的瞬间，全部队的人都像被按了静止一样，如果有现实有弹幕，那么空中应该飞满了***。部队长轻咳一声，擦了擦嘴，示意猫娘去开门。猫娘哆哆嗦嗦地挪到门口，还没等开门，只见一道冷风划过，一把太刀的刀刃穿透了门板，停在猫娘鼻尖前。  
“喵……喵嗷嗷嗷！”猫娘瞬间炸毛，吓得窜到地下室去了。紧接着只听得门板发出一声哀嚎，整个门板被芝诺斯用刀挑了起来，随后被他反手一甩，扔了出去。

芝诺斯慢慢地踏进屋内，扫视了一圈，目光最后落在部队长身上。部队长看似淡定地用纸巾擦了擦嘴，实际上却手一抖把纸掉在了桌上。在这无比尴尬的时刻，芝诺斯开口道：“他在哪？”  
“你说……谁……”  
部队长还想装傻，眨眼间颈边已经多了一把冰冷的刀刃。他望着面无表情的芝诺斯，瞬间改口道：“他不在部队。”

芝诺斯不悦地道：“你在说谎。”  
说着他反手将刀向地面一插，瞬间强大的气流在房间中肆虐。望着那刀上的莹莹绿光，所有人都傻眼了，再抬头一看芝诺斯头顶，仿佛凭空多出了一个叫做风断一闪的读条。在场的都是跟着光呆一起解放阿拉米格的，怎么会不知道要如何将伤害化解到最低，但是现在......  
谁敢靠近这个战斗狂啊！跑远了又会被揍得更狠！他根本是在玩弄我们吧！  
全部队不知情的吃瓜群众们觉得自己可能吃了个毒瓜。  
就在读条即将结束的时候，门口传来脚步声，正对着门口抱成几团瑟瑟发抖的成员们一致热切地望向芝诺斯的背后，想看看是哪个幸运的小倒霉蛋要与他们同年同日死——

“你在做什么？！”  
拎着一袋面包，穿着休闲家居服的光之战士震惊地道。  
方才还一脸冷漠的芝诺斯闻声突然露出了笑容，他回身向光之战士走去，边走边说道：“你果然在这里。下次不许直接走掉，我讨厌早上起来身边空无一人的感觉......”  
您说话归说话，倒是拔一下刀哇！读条还没断啊！吃瓜群众面对这么一个惊天大瓜已经没了吃瓜的心思，没法读条的奶妈和没穿盔甲的T抱头痛哭，没拿武器的DPS遍地躺，眼看着芝诺斯头顶的读条一点一点读满。  
光之战士意识到情况不对，立刻疾跑冲到众人面前，在范围攻击爆炸的瞬间最大限度地释放出自己的超越之力作为护盾，硬生生接下了这一击。芝诺斯兴奋地睁大了眼，他的挚友的实力似乎又有所增强，令他全身热血沸腾，只想与光之战士在此拼尽全力地战斗——

“......阿光！”  
部队长猛地起身，冲上前去。芝诺斯缓步走上前拔出太刀，刀刃卷起的气流将飞散的尘土吹散。待芝诺斯看清眼前的状况，男人的眼瞳有一瞬间微微收缩。只见对方单膝跪地，剧痛使光之战士的额头布满了冷汗，无力垂下的右臂已经被鲜血染红。光之战士因为疼痛而紧皱着眉，用另一手虚护着自己受伤的手臂。而光之战士身后的人们毫发无伤。  
是了，这个人只是穿着最普通不过的、没有任何防御力的家居服，也没有拿着武器，仅仅凭自己的血肉之躯和海德林赐予的超越之力，在极短的时间内强行挡住了大范围的攻击，会受伤是肯定的。  
不过是一些无关紧要的闲杂人等，却还要去保护他们，甚至让自己受伤——这无疑令芝诺斯感到更加不快了。  
“你没必要为他们挡刀，我的挚友。”芝诺斯语气不佳地道，“不过是些杂碎，不堪一击......”  
他收刀，俯身想将光之战士抱起，却被面前的兵刃所阻拦。部队长是一名骑士，他的剑横在芝诺斯与光之战士之间，剑尖没有一丝颤抖，一如他坚定的目光。部队长冷着脸，对着这个随手一刀可以把整个部队房劈碎的帝国皇太子道：  
“离我们家阿光远点，你这渣男。”  
——  
芝诺斯一早上起来摸了个空，他看着冷冰冰的、空无一人的另半边床，做的第一件事就是打开通讯贝叫人去查以太之光的传送记录。不出五分钟，光之战士的行踪就被完全的展现在他面前。  
他仔细思考了一下，昨晚光之战士并没有什么异常，也没提过有什么急事要处理。于是芝诺斯并不知道对方为什么突然提前离开，这使他有些不悦，他习惯了掌控全局的感觉，光之战士作为他生命中最大的变数，总是能轻易地挑动他的情绪。  
那人的以太流动指向了海雾村，对于光之战士知根知底的芝诺斯知道那人的部队是在海雾村的。他稍微冷静了一些，或许光之战士是因为接到了通知而不得不离开。但是芝诺斯转而更加不悦，光之战士从未不告而别，有什么事比两人难得的相聚更重要？  
那个人的目光应该是只看着我一个人的。  
芝诺斯一边执拗地想着，一边全副武装地出了门。今日他想和光之战士酣畅淋漓地战斗一整天，而到了晚上，两个人可以再回到这里，共同沐浴，开始属于夜晚的搏斗。

而那些火热的隐秘的妄想，都叫面前这个不知天高地厚的家伙一剑劈碎了。芝诺斯极短暂地愣了愣，转而嘴角扯出一个笑容。虽然他笑了，但在场所有人心下都是一颤，胆子不够大的已经吓得跌坐在地，腿软得站不起来了。  
部队长的手心也慢慢沁出汗来，芝诺斯毫不收敛地释放自己的杀气，在场只有光之战士还能做到面不改色。但是部队长对自己的举动并不后悔，他自昨晚听说了芝诺斯的渣男事迹，心里早就十分不爽。眼下芝诺斯拆了他家部队的房门，又在他面前打伤他们家阿光，他如果再不出面未免太过懦夫。  
忽然有人拍了拍部队长的肩膀，使他从精神高度紧绷的状态中解放出来。光之战士不知何时摇摇晃晃地站起了身，家居服的一只袖子已经被鲜血浸湿，空气中弥漫着淡淡的血腥味。部队长刚要开口，光之战士便笑着摇了摇头，示意他先不要讲话，而后抬头望向芝诺斯，语气平和得像是刚刚什么都没有发生：  
“他只是看你对部队成员出手才说了这样的话，看在我的面子上，就算了吧。”光之战士语气中带着点无奈，言语间却又是不容他人插嘴的亲昵，“我没记错的话你今天有很重要的会议必须去参加吧？还不赶紧去。”  
“你和我一起走，”闻言芝诺斯像是被顺了毛的狮子，顺从地收敛了气场，眼神却还紧紧地锁定在猎物身上，“刚好可以把你的伤治一下。虽然只是小伤，但是碍眼。”  
都流了那么多血，还叫小伤？！也不想想是谁的错！  
部队长心中的怒火被浇了油似的猛地一跳，他下意识向前踏了一步，手又摸上剑柄。光之战士连忙偏过头用眼神示意他冷静，又回头叫了一个白魔法师的名字，光之战士道：“这点小伤，我们部队的人就能处理了，你先去忙吧，有时间我会再去找你的。”  
恰巧这时芝诺斯的通讯贝又响了，他没有接通，而是先同光之战士对视了片刻，没有发现对方有什么异常，这才点点头，转身离开了这一片狼藉。

那人的身影化为以太的闪光消失之后，所有人才彻底的松了口气，无数的问题轰炸着每个人的脑袋，而这些问题的答案都指向了一个人——光之战士。不过光之战士的状态看起来着实不怎么好，因为失血，光之战士的脸色有些苍白，方才被点到名的白魔法师连忙跑去拿了杖子咏唱治愈魔法，而后用绷带简单地将光之战士的伤口包扎了一下。  
“好了好了，都给我散了。”部队长一边把光之战士往房间里推一边赶人道，“晚饭的时候我会开会说明，现在谁敢来打扰阿光休息就去打扫陆行鸟棚一个月。”  
话音刚落，吃瓜群众们忙不迭地跑了。部队长叹了口气，关上房门，疲惫地坐在沙发上，他揉了揉眉心，道：“阿光啊，他这是闹哪出......哎你哭啥啊！”  
部队长手忙脚乱地满屋子找纸抽，光之战士拿下覆在眼上的手，有些尴尬地道：“我没哭......我就是有点累了。”  
“吓死我了，我还以为你被爱情冲昏了头脑，变成了脆弱的小宝贝......”部队长悄悄地瞥了光之战士几眼，确定对方的状态很平和，这才放下心来。“呸，什么狗屁爱情，那渣男还敢上门来找你，要不是我在吃早饭，我就打爆他......”  
“行了，我不想提刚才的事了。”光之战士坐在桌边，望着自己沾满鲜血的袖管苦笑了一下，道：“芝诺斯这人，你越是与他对着干，反抗他，他越是兴奋。方才你拿剑指着他，我心都快停了，生怕他一个高兴把你一刀劈成两截。”  
部队长一脸便秘的表情，似乎还想骂几句芝诺斯，却碍于光之战士消沉的神色住了口。沉默了半晌，部队长小心翼翼地开口问道：“你刚刚说的......你以后还要去见他，和他当......那什么友？你可别吓我啊。”  
光之战士摇了摇头，道：“我如果现在直接和他说再也不见面，你觉得他会放过我？就算他不把我当恋人，也肯定不会轻易答应。这些情感上的弯弯绕绕，他什么时候能明白我都谢天谢地了。”  
“不如我就先顺着他，趁着他最近忙，减少和他的见面，也许慢慢的，他就会发现新的乐趣也说不定——”  
光之战士说的轻巧，语气平常得如同在谈论天气。部队长却敏锐地察觉到对方情绪上的变化，几次想开口安慰，却又不知道说些什么，话语在舌尖上绕了一圈，又堵了回去。  
“我不想再见到他了，”光之战士低声道，“我给不了他想要的，他也给不了我想要的。”

光之战士又想起那一战之前自己与芝诺斯的对话。  
“到我的身边来吧，我的挚友。”  
男人站在鲜艳而温柔的夕阳下，在成片的鲜花前，对光之战士说出了这样的话。  
那个时候的光之战士还不明白自己到底想要的是什么，猛烈的心跳被归咎于大战前的兴奋，哪怕心脏的高鸣震得头脑生疼。光之战士能做的，又或说应当做的，只有握紧手中的武器，说出拒绝的话语，为这世间大义而战。  
光之战士甚至设想过，如果当时自己答应了芝诺斯的邀请，身后的同伴会作何反应，芝诺斯又会是怎样的答复呢？多半是当自己在假意迎合吧。

而战斗结束，一切都在那永别的惊鸿一瞥中划上句点，光之战士一瞬间明白了自己的心到底在高叫着呼唤着什么。  
“他原本是与我完全对立的......或许我的感情从一开始就是错的。”  
光之战士喃喃道。  
“感情本身是没有错的，阿光。”部队长笃定地道，“他不要你的真心，我们就去找另一个愿意珍惜它的。你别着急，我这就给你安排相亲，找个比他还高还富还帅，他打不过的，气死他。”  
光之战士叫这突如其来的发展弄懵了，一时间脑子里只回想着部队长说的条件，光之战士觉得，自己可能要单身一辈子了......  
——  
芝诺斯这次去参加的是帝国一年一度的大型会议，全封闭式，为期一周。虽然很在意之前光之战士招呼也不打就跑掉的事情，但是眼前的繁杂事项让他无法分心。好在芝诺斯提前派了人去每天盯着光之战士，记录下对方这一周的日常。  
而他回到空中花园，听到的第一件事就是光之战士与原本的部队彻底闹翻了。  
芝诺斯心里是很愉悦的，他的挚友身边需要的是绝对的强者，而非那些脆弱不堪，还围着你嗡嗡乱飞的苍蝇般的家伙。可惜他并不在现场，看不到一周前趾高气扬用剑尖指着他的，那个不知死活的部队长的表情。不过芝诺斯下意识地觉出一丝不对劲，他一只手撑着额角，半垂着眼，纤长而浓密的睫毛偶尔一扇，显示出主人飘忽不定的心情。  
帝国的皇太子毫无疑问是强者中的强者，站在他面前因为这气场而不自觉有些颤抖的士兵默默地想着。除了力量的强大，太子殿下也有着远超常人的美貌——是的，虽然是个男人，但他称得上美丽这种常用来夸赞女性的词汇。面前人安静沉思的样子十足像是一幅画，不过一想起他喜怒无常的性子，就不免让人胆颤，不由得更让人佩服那位光之战士，竟然能够驯服这只猛兽......  
“他们是因为什么事闹翻的？”芝诺斯状似不经意地问道，手指在刀柄上敲打。  
“回殿下，是......是因为......您。”士兵带着一身冷汗回答道。  
芝诺斯挑了挑眉，嘴角带着一丝笑意，道：“哦？因为那天的事？”  
“您去参加会议的第二天，他们最先是白天在屋内争吵过几句，属下并不清楚起因。后来晚饭时又吵了起来，属下在窗户上设下的录音器录到了一部分内容。”士兵从身上拿出录音器，毕恭毕敬地问道：“殿下现在要听吗？”  
芝诺斯点点头，显然对属下这一做法很满意。接下来士兵为他播放了那段录音。

“你和芝诺斯，怎么会是......”这是部队长的声音。  
短暂的沉默过后，芝诺斯听到光之战士的声音，那人道：“这个很难解释，但是我希望你们能接受，那天是个意外，他一定不会再来......”  
“接受？你还好意思说让我们接受他？”部队长的语气变得激烈起来，“芝诺斯是什么人你可比我清楚，而且他那天二话不说就掀了门，对着部队成员抽刀，哪怕是你，挡下那一击也受了伤。更不用想如果你不在，我们就都要糊里糊涂的送死了！光之战士，你是英雄不假，但是你始终是部队的成员，不能因为你个人的感情问题影响到大家的生命安全！”  
“那天只是一个意外！”光之战士似乎极力压抑着怒气，“以后不会了！”  
成员间引起了一阵骚动，即使光之战士这样保证，可没有人会相信芝诺斯真的会那么听话，毕竟先前的事情就摆在那里，很多人背地里已经对光之战士有意见了。片刻后，躁动渐渐平息，只听得不知道谁小声说了一句话：

“身为英雄和那种家伙......真恶心......”

录音中陷入死寂，即使不在现场，也能感受到当时尴尬的气氛。士兵的手不禁微微发抖，面前的男人不知何时停下了敲打刀柄的动作，面上的笑意也完全消失了。

“我知道了......”录音仍然忠实地为听众复述着当时的对话，只听光之战士用微微颤抖的声音道：“你们是觉得我和芝诺斯不应该有这种关系，这种——‘令人作呕’的关系。”  
“你当然不应该！”随着一声响亮的拍桌声，部队长愤怒地道：“那家伙是帝国的皇太子，他做过什么你一清二楚！而你竟然和敌人......也许你只是被他蒙骗了！”  
光之战士猛地起身，座椅与地板摩擦发出令人牙酸的尖锐声响。光之战士竭尽全力保持冷静，道：“既然你们不能理解，那我也不强求，就到此为止吧，我退出部队，我们各走各的路。”  
部队长一时语塞，直到光之战士推门才回过神，急忙喊道：“你站住！如果接下来部队里因为你遭到芝诺斯的报复......”  
“他不会的。”光之战士坚决地道，“你们不会因此受到一点伤害，放心吧。”

录音到此戛然而止。士兵低头看着录音器，不敢抬头去看芝诺斯的表情。半晌，芝诺斯终于开口问道：“光之战士现在在哪？”  
“回殿下，昨天开始光之战士似乎利用自己的能力隐藏了以太流向，所以暂时失去了消息......记录上光之战士最后出现的地方是乌尔达哈。”

“继续注意各地的以太之光，有光之战士的消息立刻告诉我。”  
士兵应声退下，芝诺斯坐在王座上，抬手敲了敲耳边的通讯贝，却无法接通光之战士那边。这倒并不是第一次，光之战士有时候会去一些通讯贝联络不到的空间，所以芝诺斯也并未起疑。他觉得自己的挚友一定是因为与部队决裂而激发了斗志，从而决定去更危险的地方锻炼自身。一想到下次见面时光之战士可能又达到了新的高度，芝诺斯的心跳不禁微微加快，他的心情又变得愉悦起来。  
啊啊，毕竟是他唯一认可的挚友，这道光芒真是太令人着迷了。  
在芝诺斯眼里，那些太过平庸的家伙都是灰白的，大多是千篇一律的面孔。最初那个被他按在地上毫无还手之力的光之战士也是如此。然而就像是被不断打磨的宝石原石一样，光之战士慢慢地展露出自己的光芒，直至臻于完美。那个人是他眼中最鲜艳的存在，令人移不开眼。

“殿下——又有冒险者来挑战您了！”耳边传来属下的声音，刚好芝诺斯有了战斗的念头，索性想拿这些送上门来的家伙练练手。然而片刻后传送消息的人语气惊讶地道：“他们已经传送过来了，是......光之战士他们！”  
芝诺斯一下子坐直了身体，而后猛地站起身来，战斗的欲望十分热烈地燃烧起来，他迫不及待地等待见到那个人了，毕竟已经分别了一周有余。战斗过后可以直接让对方留在这空中庭院，光之战士似乎很喜欢这里种着的花，倒不如就在这里——  
“......殿下？殿下？”属下的声音使芝诺斯回神，他有些不耐烦地‘嗯’了一声，刚想下令将阻拦光之战士前进的防卫都撤走，只听属下结结巴巴地道：“光之战士......离开了......似乎刚看清自己在阿拉米格王宫就、他们几个人就传送走了。”  
闻言芝诺斯直接挂断了当前通话，转而去连接光之战士的通讯贝，即使是在信号正常的区域，对面却仍然是无法接通的忙音。发了消息也没有收到任何回复，查看以太流向也是一片空白......

芝诺斯终于意识到不对劲了。

发现自己找不到光之战士之后，芝诺斯立刻打开了手旁的通讯器，一个悬浮屏幕在他面前弹开，仔细看看的话，会发现这是一个十分特殊的通讯贝。  
芝诺斯飞快地打字问道：“谁见到光之战士了？”  
片刻后通讯贝一震，一个ID是红玉海舞王的成员发了一条语音消息，接着通讯器内传出低沉的男声，男人有些气息不稳地道：“我正在跳舞呢...没见到没见到！”  
然后是几条文字消息。  
狂怒之涛：“说了我不喜欢养马......啊？光之战士？八百年没见过了。”  
绝命斗神：“没。”  
真不是妹控：“愚蠢的人类......这种事情也要拿到这里来问。”  
爱龙之人：“咳。”  
真不是妹控：“......愚...那个谁，现在大家要找光之战士不应该问你吗？怎么今天反而是你找不到人了？”  
但求一败：“我也想知道。还没人见到光之战士？”  
大地之怒：“来了，在打我和我的崽，赶紧带走。”  
但求一败：“拖住，这就来。”

可惜芝诺斯还是来晚了一步。泰坦抱着被打得稀碎的花岗石卫向芝诺斯控诉道：“第几次了啊！可算有人管管了！海德林对我有什么意见吗？天天随机都是打我，怎么不专门列一个打泰坦的任务出来啊？现在赶工出来的花岗石卫都粗制滥造，我还怎么打新人冒险者啊？”  
“我可以送你去见海德林问问，蛮神。”芝诺斯心情不佳地道。“花岗石卫损毁了多少个回去发消息给我，我的手下会给你送来新的卫士。作为交换，下次再见到光之战士直接告诉我。”  
说完芝诺斯就离开了。泰坦捏着石卫的渣渣惊得说不出话，它十分怀疑自己被这俩人给耍了，一个拆一个补，这又是唱哪出啊？  
不过就算家里经常被光之战士带人拆个稀碎，阿泰驱使着帝国人造金属的‘花钢石卫’去欺负新人冒险者的时候是真的很开心。  
——  
光之战士和队友第十二次被传送到阿拉米格王宫门口的时候，芝诺斯刚好全副武装地从王宫内大步走出。当芝诺斯发现来人是光之战士时，对方周身已经开始围绕着紫色的光晕，显然是打算传送离开。芝诺斯脚下顿了顿，下意识地脱口而出道：“光——”  
但是光之战士仿佛什么也没听到，紧闭着眼感受以太流动。芝诺斯快步上前，伸出手却抓了个空，以太的光点转瞬消逝。  
阿拉米格王宫也好，化身神龙时的战斗也好，只要是任务随机到了有芝诺斯的地方，光之战士就会立刻离开。虽然芝诺斯近日来一直在试图找个机会和对方谈（da）谈（jia），奈何光之战士一旦认真隐匿踪迹，没人找得到这个被母水晶眷顾的家伙。不过光之战士总归还是要继续做任务，芝诺斯打开通讯贝，叕一次发消息问起了光之战士现在在谁那边。

但求一败：光在哪里？

通讯贝里原本在热火朝天的讨论着东方特色食物，芝诺斯冷不丁地插了一句进来，半天都没人回复。芝诺斯蹙起眉，他觉得这不像是这群家伙的作风，于是他又问了一次，通讯贝内却仍然一片死寂。  
与此同时，抑制绝境S1T7。  
光之战士手中的枪微微发烫，枪口直直地对着面前巨大的蛮神，而光的脚下是一片植物被火焰烘烤过后留下的焦黑。魔神萨菲洛特俯视着面前的一队人，左手藏在圆台下方，手指放在一块悬空的光幕之上打了几个字。  
“我劝你把那个奇怪的通讯贝关掉。”光之战士面无表情地说道，而后开了一枪，炽热的火焰弹不偏不倚地紧擦着萨菲洛特的左手手臂掠过。“你如果告诉他我在这里，以后就不是偶尔随机任务来打你一次那么简单了，懂么？”  
萨菲洛特不得不承认，自己被光之战士少见的凶狠眼神镇住了。虚按在‘发送’键上的手指抖了抖，为了自己未来的平静生活，魔神果断选择把通讯贝关掉。虽然神龙也是个麻烦的家伙，但是老话说得好，这一物降一物......  
光之战士带着传闻中已经‘决裂’的部队亲友十分麻利地结束了战斗，萨菲洛特又从鸟笼子里掏出最大最壮的一只战争猎鹰塞给光之战士，终于把这神仙给送走了。魔神长出一口气，一屁股坐在圆台边，打开了蛮神通讯贝给罗波那发消息。

生命之树：今天我挨揍，下次该你了。  
强多什么拉哈：光之战士去找你了？神龙刚还在贝里问，你咋都不说一声。  
生命之树：等下次你挨打的时候就知道了，劝你备好鸟，老老实实挨揍，不要多嘴。  
强多什么拉哈：你们这些被打过的怎么一个个反应都这么奇怪......

萨菲洛特叹了口气，关掉通讯贝，抬手用刚刚拿来打人的树藤编了个吊床，毕竟蛮神也是要午休的嘛。  
——  
光之战士确实是没有和部队真的断了关系，那一切不过是演戏罢了。他知道芝诺斯一定会派人在部队房盯着，为了防止这家伙再做出什么过分的事，光和部队长决定演一出吵架决裂的戏。当然，光之战士不觉得这能骗过芝诺斯，这不仅是在告诉芝诺斯不要再来找部队的麻烦，也是演给其他‘关注’着光之战士的人看的。  
听说在遥远的东方有句话叫人怕出名波奇怕壮，光之战士因为越来越出名，导致部队成员也偶尔会受到影响，这下大家都能清闲一段时间了。  
因为不能回部队房，自己也没有买房子，所以光之战士这些天都住在朋友闲置的房子里。刚开放房产购买的白银乡人不算多，也算得了个清静。和朋友分别后，光之战士戴上白狐面具，不利用以太之光传送，徒步走回了自己的住所。  
一直这么躲下去不是办法，光之战士陷在柔软的莫古力沙发中苦恼的想着。突然他耳边的通讯贝震了震，是部队长。  
“阿光啊，今天日常打完了哈？”听起来部队长似乎挺高兴的。“一会收拾收拾自己，晚上去相亲吧。”  
光之战士一个激灵从沙发上坐起身，单手按着通讯贝，不敢相信地道：“什么...相，相亲？”  
部队长笑嘻嘻地道：“对呀，相亲，之前跟你提过的。我知道最近你和芝诺斯什么情况，与其你一直东躲西藏和他继续不清不楚下去，还不如去相亲找个更好的。”  
光之战士原本想找个理由拒绝，可是一想到芝诺斯那晚所说的话，光之战士心里又有些发涩，望着天花板出神。等他回过神来部队长已经絮絮叨叨了半天，光之战士只见听对方说了句‘下午六点永远少女亭必须要来不准迟到’，通话就结束了。

没办法了，就当做是应酬去一趟吧。  
光之战士脱下身上的装备，打开衣柜取出正装，衣服的下摆把放在衣柜深处的几张文件带了出来。图纸飘落在地，光之战士俯身去捡，指尖触到纸张时顿了顿，他靠着衣柜慢慢地坐下，手指轻轻地捻着图纸的一角，光之战士垂眼望着纸上熟悉的线条，抿了抿唇。  
那是光之战士一笔一笔亲手画成的图纸，是他们的婚礼礼服和场景布置的设计图。可能在他人眼中芝诺斯是个只热衷于战斗，不解风情，不懂情趣的家伙，但是光之战士发现芝诺斯其实是很重视仪式感的。比如在阿拉米格决战之时，芝诺斯化身神龙，特意为他期待已久的这场战斗创造了一个结晶化空间，光之战士后来回想起来，在那样梦幻而美丽的空间中与实力相当的对手进行淋漓尽致的战斗，也许本人都没有意识到，却可以说是很有芝诺斯风格的、独特的浪漫了。  
不过婚礼这样的场景，如果交由芝诺斯这家伙来设计，就不免令人担忧了。当然，帝国的皇太子的婚礼一定会有许多专业人士出谋划策，光之战士也只能提出一些参考意见。其实对他来说，最重要的是能够和芝诺斯共同步入十二神大圣堂，可以暂时地忘记彼此的身份，离开世俗的纷扰，只因为那被无数人歌颂过的感情，在十二神的见证下接受祝福。  
可惜一切美好的想象都被芝诺斯的无心之言打破了。也是那一刻起，光之战士意识到他们之间的距离不只是因为外界的影响，还有很多是他从未想到过的。爱情使人盲目，使光之战士误以为他们已经走到了可以烙印的地步。

光之战士站起身，小心翼翼地把手中的设计图抻平，又用其他文件将画上俊美的金发男人遮住，和心里曾经美好的幻想一同藏进衣柜的最里层。  
——  
艾欧泽亚时间，傍晚六点整。  
光之战士的情绪被那两张设计图弄得有些低沉，收拾起来也有些慢吞吞的。当他赶到海都时夕阳正好，海风温柔地抚摸着上层甲板上的每一个人，这幅平和的光景使光之战士的心情缓和了许多。永远少女亭也是海都比较有名的餐厅了，光之战士之前在做任务的时候认识了这里的领班梅露可可，她是位很可爱的拉拉菲尔女士。  
“欢迎来到永远少女亭，光之战士。”梅露可可见光之战士来了，拎起裙角在门口向他行礼，而后捂嘴笑了笑，道：“那位客人已经在座位上等您了，请进吧。”  
永远少女亭原本就不是一家很大的餐厅，平日里也只有几张不大的圆桌。今天因为是被包场了，多余的桌椅都被撤走，只留了中间一套桌椅。这次的相亲对象是一位男性精灵，据说是海都某个大商人的长子，家里海上生意做得很大，也就是说这个相亲对象很有钱。  
但是光之战士觉得他应该没有芝诺斯有钱，毕竟人家是帝国皇太子。  
怎么又在想芝诺斯了！光之战士悄悄掐了自己一下，脸上摆出自己常用的标准微笑，道：“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“没关系，您先请坐吧。”精灵微笑着，披肩的棕发垂在脸侧。店内为了营造气氛，开了几盏偏暖色的灯，还有鲜花装饰在两人周围，店内管弦乐琴也放着光之战士喜欢的乐曲。看得出对方是花了工夫来准备这顿晚餐的。光之战士因为这些细节对面前的精灵有了些许好感，嘴角弯了弯，坐在精灵对面。

菜品很快端了上来，两人显然都记着自己是来做什么的，拿起餐具的同时精灵开口道：“光之战士......嗯，请问我可以叫你光吗？”  
光之战士点点头，他并不介意别人怎么叫他。  
“那么，光，可以冒昧地问一句，你是因为和前任分手了才决定来相亲的吗？”  
“......算是吧。”光之战士垂眼望着盘中的美食，他并不想再谈论这方面的事情了。  
精灵识趣地没有再追问，只点点头道：“抱歉，我只是有一点点好奇。不过我并不介意你有前任...说起来，你的前任也是男性吗？”  
光之战士点点头，把嘴里的绿宝石豆慢慢地嚼碎咽下，心想你还说不介意，根本就是来打听八卦的吧。

“其实我个人希望妻子是乌尔达哈本地人，家里经商或者是贵族的话最好，因为这样比较方便我们家的跨国贸易。但是如果是光之战士你的话，倒也不是不能接受。”  
妻子？什么妻子？光之战士咬盗龙肉的动作顿了顿，他有种不好的预感。

“我家里是做生意的，我作为长子是第一继承人，但是如果和男人在一起没有子嗣的话，大部分家产都会被弟弟继承。所以婚后我会需要一个女人为我生下继承人，这是为了我们的财富着想，希望你能理解。哦，对了，结婚要冠我们家的姓氏，这点是肯定的。”  
醒醒，你家只是个做生意的，又没有王位要继承。光之战士一边腹诽一边面不改色地喝了一口冻雾鸡尾酒。

“房产的话不用担心，我们家有很多套房，婚后住在哪里可以由你来定，不过房主的名字肯定要写我的。我母亲说她离不开我，还是要我陪在身边，因为你没有父母，所以我希望能和我父母一起住，你也可以照顾他们，感受一下亲情。你应该也没有兄弟姐妹之类的吧？”  
“还有，虽然你是大英雄，但是结婚后我希望你能稳定一点，就在海都长期定居吧。总是在外面跑多危险啊，而且我每天很忙，有时候会需要你陪我出席晚会，和其他商人的太太们打好关系也很必要。哎呀，我差点忘了你是光之战士，参加过乌尔达哈的王室宴会的，想必上流社会的社交方面你都很清楚了，那太好了。”  
“我之前有过婚约，不过对方家里破产了就没有结婚。我母亲看了很多女孩子的资料，但是我都看不上，这次和你相亲，她倒是没有太犹豫，我还挺吃惊的，哈哈哈。乌尔达哈的娜娜莫女王也曾经给我寄过信，可惜她是拉拉菲尔族，而我是精灵，实在是遗憾。我母亲也说了，要我找个同样高贵的精灵族最好，人族倒也可以，我倒是也蛮喜欢猫魅，只可惜有生殖隔离，生不了孩子.....”

生你个魔石精啊生！  
光之战士单手扶着额头，对面的精灵还在滔滔不绝地讲着‘我希望’‘我母亲说’，明明是来相亲的，这人的话却让人有种他们明天就要结婚，大局已定的错觉......  
这都不是重点，重点是这个家伙说的话实在，太欠揍了！  
“抱歉，我想起我家地里的釉质坚果还没浇水，我得回家了。”光之战士微笑着道，起身就要离开永远少女亭。精灵连忙站起身，好像还不明白光之战士为什么要走，眼神中隐约有挽留之意。大概是那双蓝色的眼瞳使光之战士想起了某人，于是他下意识地站在原地没有动，用最后的耐心等精灵说完要说的话。  
只见精灵用刺绣手绢优雅地擦了擦嘴角，道：  
“那个，咱们一人一半付钱吧，今晚的菜、包场费、还有场地装饰费，一共是——”

光之战士不等他说完，甩下一袋子金币，头也不回地走了。  
——  
黄金港的夜晚总是热闹的，作为一个发达的海港，似乎很少有能安安静静休息下来的时候。白银乡就不大一样了，虽说离黄金港很近，但茜坂商业街就没有小金街那么拥挤，溪边草丛里虫类吱吱的叫声也听得一清二楚。  
光之战士从那令人窒息的相亲中逃了出来，坐在好文园的长凳上，望着流动的溪水出神。他已经很久没有和芝诺斯说过话了，就算凑巧进入了阿拉米格王宫，光之战士也刻意避开与他对视，毕竟光之战士知道自己并不擅长隐藏情绪。  
他其实并不排斥相亲这件事，人与人的相遇总是要有契机的，相亲不过是创造契机的一种方式。但是光之战士的心里还被某个人霸占得满满的，已经没有别人的容身之处了。

“阿光！怎么这么半天才接！你怎么能相到一半跑了呢，我快被他妈唠叨死了——”部队长不满地抱怨道。  
“你都是在哪里找的人啊？”光之战士听不得他抱怨，反问道：“我还想问，你是不是被芝诺斯收买了？和这位相亲过后我现在觉得芝诺斯挺好。”  
部队长闻言‘嗷’地喊了一嗓子，道：“这这这，这不行！你怎么还觉得他好！打了那么多次神龙他连武器都不给我，这种男人哪里好了！”  
光之战士可以想象到通讯贝那头部队长大惊失色的样子，嘴角忍不住微微上扬。他伸直了腿，脚后跟一下一下地轻敲着石砖地面，这动作颇有些孩子气。半晌部队长冷静下来，知道阿光是在开玩笑，但他还是非常认真地道：“这次就算是我的失误，没能选好人，下次我一定找个知根知底的，你也别想吃回头草，我就不信了，组织要给你分配到底......”  
“还要相亲？”光之战士哭笑不得，“你是想把部队变成婚介所吗？”  
“那你可要给我付介绍费的......”

饭后散步的路人们的脚步声渐渐消失，暖黄的灯光落在光之战士的侧脸，勾勒出青年脸上的笑容。商店街的素材商人望着不远处的青年人看了许久，像是被他的笑容感染了一样，笑着摇摇头，低头看起了账本。  
——  
阿拉米格王宫内一片寂静，没人敢弄出一点动静，生怕惊扰到坐在王位上的那位。其实芝诺斯的心情并没有众人想象的那样糟糕，但是谁也不敢随意揣测帝国这位喜怒无常的皇太子的心思。所以他的部下们这几天都安安分分地做着自己该做的事，倒也让人省心。  
“嗡嗡。”  
一旁站着的帝国士兵被这突然的响声吓了一跳，幅度极小的抖了抖身体，努力地绷紧全身，目不斜视地盯着自己的前方。  
芝诺斯抬手展开投影屏幕，蛮神通讯贝里有人给他发来了私聊。

【反复无常：神龙，在不在呀？】  
芝诺斯看着对方叠了五层滤镜十张贴纸的头像，沉默了片刻，决定无视。然而他刚要关掉界面的时候，对方又发了一句话。  
【反复无常：想知道你家光之战士最近在干什么吗？】  
【但求一败：说。】  
漂亮姐姐找你说话不搭理，一说到光之战士就秒回，趴在地下宫殿圆台边上的吉祥天女冷笑一声，呵，男人。  
【反复无常：哎对了，听说你们帝国有个高端时尚品牌叫伽蕾玛。】  
【但求一败：这和光有什么关系？】  
【反复无常：......那我就直说了，一条消息换伽蕾玛今年新出的彩妆礼盒。】  
【但求一败：那要看你都知道些什么了。】

吉祥天女摸摸脸上半干的面膜，心想这小子虽然说话直，但是似乎也不好骗。她思考片刻，给芝诺斯发过去几条消息。  
【反复无常：光之战士前两天来过我的宫殿，还跟我说不要把他的消息透露给你，不过毕竟我们同为蛮神，姐姐我肯定还是向着你的嘛。然后我凑巧听到他们走之前说了什么，回白银乡换套衣服之类的......还有他......】  
【反复无常：哎等等，你不会说你已经知道他住哪里了吧？我可不信的，你要是知道了早就把白银乡翻来覆去找个底儿朝天了。说好的彩妆礼盒一个粉扑都别想少。】  
【但求一败：你还知道什么，全说完，我赶时间。】  
【反复无常：这就急着去白银乡了？你先冷静，突然出现反而会让他跑得更远的。话说你真的知道光之战士为什么这次和你闹别扭吗？】  
【但求一败：不知道。】  
芝诺斯这干脆的回答还真出乎吉祥天女的意料，她看了看时间，是时候该把脸上的面膜洗掉了。  
【反复无常：你不知道，可是我知道呀。伽蕾玛全年新品换专业情感顾问一个，长期有效，不解决问题我吉祥天女以后倒立打本。考虑好了东西寄来美神地下宫殿，我先离开一下~】

第二天地下宫殿门口堆满了从帝国连夜加急送到的伽蕾玛皇室特供套装礼盒。吉祥天女露出计划通的微笑，让手下帮忙拍了张照，在蛮神通讯贝的社交平台上发了一条新的动态：  
“喜提伽蕾玛大礼包~（照片）（照片）”  
于是所有蛮神都知道了神龙在与光之战士关系紧张的时候给吉祥天女送了一堆化妆品，纷纷猜测大礼包里是不是包括了某人。不过也就只能自己心里想想了，没人敢真的去问，毕竟当事人一个是帝国皇太子一刀能砍十个，一个美貌出众奈何脾气反复无常，都是不好招惹的。  
新来的白虎虽然年纪大，但是久居深山，比较单纯，和这些蛮神也都不大熟悉。于是白虎就把他人的支支吾吾都理解为默认，在和光之战士闲聊的时候随口提了一句道：  
“吾原先并不曾想，蛮神之间也会产生俗世之情......”

光之战士有些吃惊，道：“你.....该不会......”喜欢上哪个蛮神了？！  
白虎愣了愣，连忙摇了摇毛茸茸的大脑袋，道：“并非是吾，吾成为蛮神后便加入了一个叫做什么蛮神通讯贝的东西，看他们聊天时说的，神龙似乎前两日送了许多礼物给吉祥天女，看她发的照片，那样多的东西，应当是聘礼？”  
为了证明自己说的话是真的，白虎边说边给光之战士看了看吉祥天女发的照片，箱子上明明白白写着加雷马帝国皇室特供，想也知道是谁送的。  
......吾似乎多嘴了。  
白虎在看到光之战士的表情时后知后觉地明白了什么。它关了屏幕，有些不安地甩了甩尾巴，把大脑袋搁在自己两只前爪上，用一双黑亮亮的大眼睛悄悄看着身旁一言不发的光之战士。只听得一声极轻的叹息，光之战士摸了摸白虎的脑袋，道：“再给我看看刚刚那个界面吧。”怕白虎误会，他又补充道：“我就看看，什么也不做，你别多想。”  
白虎默不作声地看了他半晌才把悬浮屏展开，又小心翼翼地将它推到光之战士面前。于是光之战士又看到了吉祥天女发的那两张照片。  
【寒风之歌、爱龙之人、影之女王等28人点了赞】  
【但求一败：约好的事不要忘了。】  
【反复无常 回复 但求一败：那是当然~我吉祥天女可是很讲信用的！】  
【但求一败 回复 反复无常：晚点私聊。】

光之战士看着那个叫做但求一败的家伙，心知这肯定就是某人了。从这两条评论看来，芝诺斯和吉祥天女应当是有什么约定，但绝对不会是婚约。至于那什么聘礼......估计说是报酬会更合适吧？他还真是被白虎的说法吓了一跳，仔细分析一下倒是冷静下来了，只是以光之战士没想到芝诺斯会和吉祥天女这八竿子打不到一起的蛮神合作，还送了这么多东西。  
他好像都没有送过我什么礼物。  
光之战士心里不大舒服地想着，伸手把屏幕推回给白虎。清风吹拂过竹林，带起竹叶沙沙的响声，在这慵懒而轻松的气氛中，光伸了个懒腰，起身同白虎告别。他决定装作什么也不知道，好看看芝诺斯在搞些什么名堂。  
在对方开始行动之前，光之战士决定给自己找点事情做。他敲了敲通讯贝，主动联系了部队长：

“你上次说的第二次相亲是什么时候来着？”

光之战士主动答应去相亲，这让部队长十分欣慰，他觉得阿光终于能够走出过去，愿意面对新的生活了。部队长联系好各项事宜后，先老父亲一般关心了一下光之战士最近的吃穿住行，最后信誓旦旦地告诉他：这次的相亲对象绝对靠谱，小姑娘人美心善，是部队长知根知底的熟人。  
“那姑娘说不用太正式，想找个安静的小餐馆吃顿饭聊聊，你觉得可以吗？”部队长问道，同时翻动着桌上的写着相亲事宜的纸张，“餐馆就选在田园郡那边吧，刚好她在田园郡工作，最近也比较忙，走不了太远。哦对了，我暂时没告诉她你是光之战士，也不用顾忌太多。”

光之战士自然是没有意见，干脆利落地同意了。于是在这周的休息日，光之战士如约来到田园郡，他推开崖畔亭的大门，屋内火炉烧得正旺，屋内零散地坐着几个冒险者。光之战士不想让女孩子等自己太久，便匆匆地走向屋内。走在他前面的男性精灵突然止住脚步，光之战士险些撞到他身上，那人的打扮十分得体，似乎是位工匠，注意到光之战士的动作后他小声地道了歉，然后坐在旁边的椅子上开始与同桌的女士说话。光之战士也没多想，继续向前走去。  
他看了看四周，发现只有最里面那张桌边有一位女性背对门口坐着，其他的桌子都坐了两三人，那应当就是这位了。他一边这么想着，一边整理了一下自己的领结，然后走上前道：“对不起，我来晚了——咦？”  
两人同时发出了一声惊呼，引得旁边的人都下意识地瞥了一眼。光之战士连忙坐下，看着对面他熟识的姑娘，他心里狂骂部队长不靠谱，脸上则勉强挤出了一个微笑，还不等他说话，对面的猫魅就扑哧一声笑了出来，她笑着道：“居然是您啊，我的老主顾先生。”  
“嗯......怎么说呢，”光之战士小声地道，“还真是吓了我一跳。”  
面前的猫魅女孩正是他的熟人，在崖畔亭开店的熙洛·阿里亚珀。她是一个非常好的姑娘，性格活泼，而且十分善良，她在崖畔亭楼下租了一间屋子作为孤儿院，每天都为了无家可归的孩子们努力的工作着。光之战士了解到这些事后，便常常帮忙带些高品质的收藏品来，好让她能多点收入，也就成了熙洛的老主顾。  
但是——也仅限于是主顾和朋友了啊！光之战士头疼不已，和自己的朋友相亲怎么想都太奇怪了吧！部队长的不靠谱已经到了这种地步了吗？！

“你还好吗？”熙洛见光之战士眉头紧皱，以为他哪里不舒服，她有些不安地挪动了一下身体，担忧地看着对方。光之战士这才回过神来，连忙对她摇摇头表示自己没事。两人面前是一桌丰盛的菜肴，还热腾腾地冒着热气。只见熙洛看着这些菜的眼神如同猛兽盯着猎物那样凶狠，于是光之战士小心翼翼地道：“我有点饿了......咱们也别客气了，边吃边聊吧？”  
闻言熙洛头顶的猫耳快速地抖了抖，她抓起刀叉，插起一块熏火腿塞进嘴里，露出了非常满足的表情。光之战士则是吃了一口蔬菜沙拉，咽下食物后，他试探着问道：“熙洛你...你上一顿吃的是什么？”  
“唔.....是五天前的饼！”熙洛叹了口气，“我不小心把它们放在壁炉边，饼被烤了好久，一点水分也没有了，变得超级硬！我咬了半天都咬不动，最后不得不把饼泡在热水里，到现在牙齿还有点痛呢......”  
听她说完，光之战士露出了一幅了然的表情。熙洛总是这样，为了照顾他人而不顾自己，她为了孤儿院的运作，拼命地节衣缩食以节省日常的开支。他望着眼前的美味佳肴叹了口气，又吃了一口沙拉。熙洛看他一直没吃肉类，连忙解释道：“这顿饭是罗薇娜女士赞助的，她说想吃多少就吃多少，不收钱的！阿光你可以随便吃，我也可以多吃点，这样晚上就不用吃饭了，也许还能留下一些菜，当明天、后天的饭.....嘿嘿。”  
光之战士：“......”

虽然现在是在相亲，但是因为两个人认识许久，所以聊起天来也没有拘谨的感觉。光之战士心知彼此只能是朋友，就挑了些无关风花雪月的话题聊了聊。熙洛似乎也乐于和他讨论这些，兴致勃勃地向他讲述孤儿院的近状。  
“还记得你上次为我提供的那批品质极佳的收藏品吗？寒冷地区的特产很受欢迎，我那阵子狠狠赚了一笔，然后给孩子们添置了一些新衣服！”熙洛谈起自己的生意时总是充满了干劲，“多亏了阿光一直以来对我的支持，我这个小店现在也越做越好啦。要是没有你，梅茵菲娜之家可能早就倒闭了吧.....”  
说着熙洛拿起一旁的酒瓶，起身为光之战士倒了一杯葡萄酒。她眨眨眼睛，带着点小得意地道：“这可是罗薇娜女士要卖到上万一瓶的葡萄酒呢！因为我之前在商会馆工作认真，罗薇娜女士就奖励了我一瓶，今天这是第一次开瓶，你可要好好尝尝！”  
光之战士有些惊讶，他酒量不好，平时很少喝酒，但他没想到熙洛会为了这次相亲拿出这么贵的酒来，如果不喝未免有些太不识趣了。  
他们碰了下杯，清脆悦耳的玻璃碰撞声和店内客人的谈话声交织在一起。葡萄酒的醇香在光之战士的口中弥漫开来，他承认这瓶酒的品质相当不错，只是度数稍微高了那么一点，他喝了不到一会就有点发晕了。  
熙洛看着他喝下那杯酒，脸上笑意更甚，她双手一合，长尾也跟着翘起，显然是十分高兴。又灌了他几杯之后，熙洛开心地道：“那么接下来孤儿院的投资就拜托你啦！哎呀，我真的很不好意思，平时你就一直送收藏品过来，现在还说要赞助孤儿院，是不是太亏欠你了......”  
好像有哪里不对......光之战士晕晕乎乎地想着，他不是来相亲的吗，什么时候说过要赞助孤儿院了？  
“阿光？你的脸怎么这么红呀......喝醉了？！”熙洛的声音也变得忽远忽近，光之战士刚想说话，一个人的到来将灯光遮住，一片阴影投在桌上。光强打起精神看向来者，那人正是刚刚遇见的工匠。

“很抱歉打扰你们，但是我觉得有些事情还是要同你们当面说明一下。”男人有些羞赧地道，“阿里亚珀小姐，我叫艾里，是那个原本与您约好在此处商谈关于孤儿院的投资的人。但是我方才遇到了我一直在找寻的那个人，就是那边的那位美丽小姐——请原谅我，我实在是被她迷住了，我不想就此错过。方才我想来向您解释，可是你们似乎聊得很开心，我就没有来打扰你们......”  
光之战士头上绕着一圈小星星，几乎是趴在桌上听他叽里咕噜讲了一串话，断断续续的听到几个词，脑袋里已经反应不过来他在说什么了。  
“哎呀.....这么说投资人不是阿光？”熙洛惊讶地捂住了嘴，又看了看勉强支撑着自己的光之战士。“那阿光你是来做什么的？”  
光之战士听到熙洛在叫自己，强打起精神，哼哼道：“我是来相亲的呀......”  
艾里闻言有些不好意思地道：“是的......海薇尔小姐应该是这位先生的相亲对象，可是我先他一步坐在了那里，于是他就直接走到里面去了。请原谅我这样卑鄙的做法，我很抱歉，先生，但是我想我和海薇尔小姐对彼此都一见钟情了，这一定是妮美雅女神的安排，我们命中注定要在一起——”

好吧......错怪部队长了。  
用了半天终于弄清楚眼前的事情的光之战士迷迷糊糊地想着，在脑海里摸了摸被揍得满头是包的迷你部队长。

“真的很抱歉，这位先生以及阿里亚珀小姐......作为补偿，对孤儿院的投资我会再增加一些，以表我的诚意。”艾里似乎非常习惯于道歉，光之战士醉得一塌糊涂，只得无力地点点头，而后靠在椅背上打起了瞌睡。  
“阿光？别在这里睡觉呀，会着凉的！”熙洛轻轻滴推了推光之战士，只得到了几声敷衍的哼哼。她有些无奈地看向艾里，道：“是我不好......我不知道他喝不了酒。今天时间也不早了，艾里先生，关于投资的事我们明天在这里再详谈好吗？”  
艾里忙不迭地点头，再次道歉，然后脚步轻巧地跑回那位海薇尔小姐身边，两人一见面脸上就都露出了笑容，浓浓的粉红气氛弥漫开来。光之战士靠在椅背上，静静地看着手牵手的两人出神。熙洛拿来的凉毛巾让他稍微清醒了一些，光之战士擦了擦脸，晕眩感一阵阵地袭来，他撑起身体走了几步，熙洛看着他摇摇晃晃的样子，有些担心地道：“要不然你今晚在楼下睡一觉吧，这样回去万一出事了怎么办呀。”  
光之战士接过她倒的热茶啜饮一口，顿时感到一阵暖意，他觉得自己缓过劲来了，于是拒绝了熙洛的好意。  
“我现在住在白银乡那边，可以直接传送到住宅区，不会有事的。”说完光之战士笑了笑，他的身体浮在半空，感受着以太的流动，再睁开眼时，他已经瞬间从田园郡回到了白银乡。光之战士脚下踉跄，靠在以太之晶上，胃里一通翻涌。

不行......不能吐水晶旁边，海德林会生气的。  
于是光之战士捂着嘴，撑起身体，左摇右晃地往家门口走去。他艰难地挪着发软的脚步走上楼梯，整个人倚靠在小房子的门板上，在身上摸了半天才找到钥匙。光之战士越发困倦了，不由得有些着急地想开门，与门锁对峙的时候，他仿佛听到了什么机器轰鸣的声音，他有些迟疑地停下动作听了片刻，却又什么也没听见。大约是困出幻觉了吧，光之战士摇摇头，抬头看了看这个院子，又低头看了看门锁。  
“好像走错了......”光之战士敲了敲自己的脑袋，飘出了这家院子。他绕了一圈，终于找到了自己的住所。光之战士打开房门，在门口顿了顿，他总觉得自己被谁看着，对方并没有恶意，但是却毫不掩饰自己的存在。  
看什么看！没见过光之战士吗！阿光砰地关上门，心想你再怎么看也没法透过墙看人吧！  
他一边想着一边走进了洗漱间，再怎么困，牙总是要刷的。

只是光之战士忘了一样东西和一件事——某人虽然不会透视，但是他会用留在门上的钥匙开门。

于是就在光之战士迷迷糊糊飘去洗脸刷牙的时候，房门被人光明正大的推开了。小型房的门口对于来者显然是有些矮了，身材高大的男人不悦地哼了一声，然后屈尊降贵地低下头，扶着门框侧身进了屋。屋内的布置简洁，只开着昏黄的小灯，某个房间里传出哗哗的水流声。芝诺斯绕了一圈，在桌上找到了水壶和杯子，只见他从口袋中拿出一粒药，丢进杯中，又倒满了一杯水。药片遇水即化，而从外表来看，这只是再普通不过的一杯水罢了。做完这一切后，芝诺斯闪身进了书房，静静地等待着。  
水流声戛然而止，光之战士从洗漱间中拖着步子走出，蹭到桌旁，他忽然停下了，似乎是觉得口中发干，光之战士毫不犹豫地拿起那杯水一饮而尽。这一切太过顺利了，但是芝诺斯明白这并不是巧合。他知道光之战士有睡前喝点什么的习惯，如果没有喝到，那对方就会在半夜爬起来去喝水。每次光之战士半夜起床的时候，即使在睡梦中芝诺斯都会感觉到怀中空落落的，令他十分不快，所以准备光之战士的睡前饮品也成了一项任务。

不过今天的‘睡前饮品’可比温热的牛奶更能让人昏昏欲睡。光之战士强忍着倦意走完了短短的几步路，最后几乎是踉跄着倒在床上，他用最后的力气把自家猫小胖抱进怀里后便陷入了睡梦之中，甚至忘了关掉水晶吊灯。  
芝诺斯看了看时间，距离光之战士喝下药水已经过了五分钟，他自书房中大步走出，毫不再掩饰自己的存在。他推开卧室的门，看到了抱着猫小胖睡得正香的光之战士。芝诺斯的脸色一下就变得阴沉了，要知道光之战士睡觉时经常抱着的是他的胳膊，而不应该是这只肥猫。与此同时，听到动静的猫小胖费力地扭过头来，一人一猫的视线碰撞了一瞬，猫小胖便被芝诺斯的眼神吓得浑身炸毛。它拼了命地蹬动着短小的四肢从光之战士温暖的怀抱中挣脱出来，一声都不敢喵，怂了吧唧地用它最快的速度窜进角落里的猫窝，脸朝里躲了起来。芝诺斯冷哼一声，没有再去搭理那只肥猫，径自走到了床边。

自从吉祥天女开始给他出谋划策，他已经半个月没有见到过光之战士了。关于从前两人小别后的相聚，芝诺斯唯一能回想起来的只有纠缠的身体和放纵的快感。甚至于他在接到消息赶往白银乡的时候，满脑子都是关于等会要怎么样惩罚这个‘逃犯’的放纵想法。  
可当光之战士真的在他触手可及的地方的时候，芝诺斯却破天荒地犹豫了。这很不像他的作风，但是他确实只是坐在床边，安静地看着光之战士的睡颜，仿佛这便使他感到十分满足了。光之战士的手就放在枕边，手心朝上，芝诺斯下意识地伸出手去，当他的手指刚触到光之战士的掌心，对方的手指便动了动，轻轻地回握住芝诺斯的手。安眠药的效果是没有问题的，光之战士也并没醒来，这只是他毫无意识的动作，却又如此自然。  
说来也奇怪，明明两人平时各忙各的，有时候一个半月见不到面，只能通过通讯贝联系的日子不是没有过，再相见时却都不像现下这般情景。  
芝诺斯又坐了片刻，起身去关了吊灯，又打开床头的猴面雀台灯，暖黄的灯光十分柔和地洒在四周，看得人只想陷进软和的被窝里好好睡上一觉。芝诺斯俯身同光之战士额头贴着额头，闻到了一股葡萄酒的味道，以及隐隐约约的，不属于光之战士的香水气味。芝诺斯想起吉祥天女说得遮遮掩掩的话，心中某处猛地一跳，不满的情绪油然而生。

果然还是不能就这么放过这家伙。  
芝诺斯脸上带着笑，心里却是怒火中烧，直把刚刚那点难得的温情烧了个精光，他觉得自己遭到了背叛。于是芝诺斯伸手推了一把侧躺着的光之战士，睡得正熟的青年毫不反抗，将自己的身体向着面前的男人完全敞开。芝诺斯一只手解开自己外衣的扣子，另一只手将光之战士的衣服粗暴地拉到胸口之上，露出不常暴露在外的部分。裸露在外的胸腹随着光之战士呼吸的节奏微微起伏着，精瘦结实的身体显示出十足的美感。芝诺斯俯身亲吻着光的脸颊和嘴角，手上已经利落地摸到了光之战士的内裤边儿。哪怕等会光之战士被操弄到从安眠药的药效中缓过劲来，哭着求他停下，他也不会有一点儿怜惜之情了。  
就在他刚打算关掉一旁的台灯，让这个夜晚变得昏暗无光时，一串提示音突兀地响起，芝诺斯不耐烦地按掉了通话，对面却坚持着打了过来。他看了一眼通讯贝，扯过被角搭在光之战士身上，十分不愉快地接通了来自吉祥天女的通讯。

“你是不是跑去白银乡找光之战士了？”吉祥天女一针见血地道，芝诺斯无谓地哼了一声当做回答。看他这个态度，吉祥天女又紧张兮兮地问道：“你你你，该不会已经......不对，光之战士才回去半个小时不到，没有这么快吧......”话说到后面她已经是小声地嘀咕了，芝诺斯没听清她说什么，更加不耐烦了。  
“不管你接下来打算对光之战士做什么不可描述的事情，神龙，你都要停下，否则就全完了。”美神趴在圆台上，抬抬手魅惑了一群新来的冒险者，一边还要苦口婆心地劝芝诺斯不要冲动。她真是头痛的要死，甚至已经后悔自己为了伽蕾玛的那点儿东西接了这么个难办的活计。芝诺斯肯定不愿意在这种时候打住，可一旦他真的做了什么，想必第二天早上起来光之战士就要和芝诺斯彻底说再见了，搞不好还要大打出手。而芝诺斯那个满脑子都是战斗的狂人只会觉得更加愉悦，却完全意识不到这意味着什么。吉祥天女和他讲不通这些感情上的弯弯绕绕，只希望他别做些计划外的事。  
家里有这么个不解风情的家伙，她甚至都有些同情光之战士了。  
被同情的那位正‘敞开胸怀’睡的正香，完全没有意识到自己正处于什么样的境地之中。而他身边的男人则正处于蓄势待发的状态，怎么看光之战士今晚都要遭受好一阵折腾。直到吉祥天女忍无可忍地进入了黑化状态：“我说你啊，和光之战士只是玩玩而已吗？”  
芝诺斯搭在光之战士腰间轻抚着的手顿了顿，他思考片刻，道：“如果称之为一场游戏，那玩起来确实是十分有趣了。”  
“你......我是说，你把他当做什么？一个值得敬佩的和你同起同坐的对手，还是一个用来发泄欲望的道具？又或者两者兼备？”吉祥天女被芝诺斯的话气到，不顾形象翻了个白眼送给远在白银乡的这位先生，“光之战士需要的是一个爱人，爱人你应该还是懂的吧。像你这样见了面二话不说先扒人家衣服的，大家一般称之为炮友——只睡觉，不谈感情的那种。我一直以为你们是恋爱关系，只是你不习惯在别人面前展示你们的感情，现在看来也许你们在彼此心中的定位根本不是一回事。”  
芝诺斯静静地听着，他靠在床头，心中躁动的欲望也渐渐平复。作为帝国的皇子，他并非不通人情世故，但他只凭武力就足以让那些反对的声音彻底消失，芝诺斯也没必要参与那些勾心斗角。如今吉祥天女分析的这些，正是他从前并未想过的东西。

“我......不知道我们算是什么关系。”  
芝诺斯皱起眉，他向来引以为傲的野兽般的直觉在此时全都失了灵。美神听出他话语中难得的犹豫，身上的黑化状态也慢慢解除了。她支使自己的手下去缠住新人冒险者，自己靠在圆台边认认真真地同芝诺斯道：“你能忍受光之战士和别人做吗？你能接受他的半边床上躺的不是你吗？”  
“想也别想。”芝诺斯根本无法想象光之战士被别人压在身下的样子，他压低了声音，一字一顿，凶恶非常地道：“没有这种可能。”  
“那你呢？”吉祥天女继续问道。  
“除了他，其他人都没资格和我站在同一高度。”说完芝诺斯顿了顿，“我的床也是，毕竟我只对他有兴趣。”  
看来他还是喜欢光之战士的，只是不会表达才会闹到今天这样。吉祥天女稍微放下心，心想这就好办了。她心情大好地丢了只狗笛出去，看着欢呼的冒险者们，美神叹了口气，语重心长地道：“感情是需要表达出来的，神龙。光之战士感受不到你的回应，他难免感到灰心与不安。也许他是蛮族英雄，是光之战士，是在你眼中唯一的同类，可是在感情上，他也不过只是一介凡人罢了。”  
“你今日忍一时，没有我吉祥天女解决不了的感情问题，我们从长计议。”说着吉祥天女语气变得愉悦起来，她说了这么半天，口干舌燥的，怎么可能不捞点好处。她清了清嗓子，“介于你们这对撮合难度较大，明天请寄一台最新的美容仪过来，谢谢。”  
闻言芝诺斯嗤笑一声，他毫不犹豫地道：“三台，这个月底之前解决问题。”  
“成交。”

芝诺斯不懂什么是凡人的幸福，但是他曾见过自己的手下与恋人相拥，分别时哪怕有再多的不舍，也只化为一个吻，仿佛所有说不完的情话都在唇齿间交换了个遍。  
方才忙乱间扯开的衣扣被慢慢地扣好，芝诺斯一手拎着外套，起身去揪打鼾的肥猫。猫小胖正美滋滋地梦着充满鱼干味的美梦，突然间叫人塞进了一个温热的怀抱。它睡眼朦胧地在昏黑的屋内望了望，一个高大的身影遮住了月光，慢慢压下。  
轻吻如夜风掠过转瞬即逝。  
——  
今早光之战士是被一阵喵喵咪咪的声音吵醒的。  
光慢慢地翻了个身，揉了揉还不愿张开的双眼，用带着浓厚倦意的声音道：“小胖......？你今天居然...起得比我早？”  
他怀里的猫小胖愤怒地踢了主人一脚，然后挪动着自己短小的四肢蹦到地上，中气十足地冲着光之战士喵喵叫着。光慢慢地坐起身来，意识渐渐清明，可能是托那杯昂贵的红酒的福，他昨晚睡得意外的安稳，甚至都没有做梦......  
光之战士打哈欠的动作顿了顿，至少他觉得自己大概是没有做梦的，也没有梦到某个人——  
“喵！！”  
猫小胖发出了它有生以来最大的叫声，才让光之战士想起这儿还有一位处于气头上的小朋友，不过他并不知道发生了什么，想想也许是昨天喝醉了回家踩到猫小胖了？  
只见他家的小肥猫一路奔到门口，努力做出一副凶恶的模样，发出呼噜呼噜的威胁声，然后进了房间，冲到床边。演完了这一段，它又可怜地喵喵叫着，瑟瑟发抖着钻进猫窝里露出个毛茸茸的圆润背影。光之战士被它认真的演出逗乐了，走到猫窝面前戳了戳它的屁股，然后收获了猫小胖幽怨的眼神×1。  
“踩到你了真对不起啊，今天可以多吃点。”光之战士摸摸猫小胖，起身去开了个猫罐头，“只有这一次哦，虽然胖乎乎的很可爱，但是吃得太胖了对你也不好。”  
猫小胖闻到罐头的香味后立刻转过身来，一边吃还一边哼哼唧唧不知道在表达什么。光之战士看着它笑了笑，拉开半掩的窗帘，明艳的晨光自方窗投入，驱散了房间中夜的痕迹。今天是个晴朗的好天气，如果就这么窝在家里似乎有些浪费了。这么想着，光之战士取出自己擦得锃亮的伐木斧和镰刀，打算去野外采集一些新鲜食材和材料拿去市场上卖。恰巧他出门时听到家门口的贤王库啵信箱响起了一阵欢快的音乐，光之战士打开信箱，里面是一封来自部队里小豆芽的信：  
【您好，可以请您帮忙采集两组紫檀原木和两组紫檀枝吗(；´д｀)ゞ？想要学习生产但是不巧市场的货被人扫光了喵......报酬的话会按照市场价给您的(｀・ω・´)！如果可以的话请您给我回个信，非常感谢喵！】  
光之战士看了看信末的署名，寄信人是个活泼可爱的猫魅族小姑娘，没想到她最近也开始练习木工了。

平时光之战士就总是很乐于帮助别人，刚巧今天也要出去采集材料，举手之劳自然没有拒绝的道理，光写了简短的回信后便通过以太之晶传送到了黑衣森林东部林区的霍桑山寨。  
黑衣森林一如既往的十分宁静，林间不时有清脆的鸟鸣声传出。光之战士从包里翻出采伐笔记，确认了一下紫檀木的位置。紫檀原木和紫檀枝都在荆棘森附近才能采集得到，光之战士潜行隐去身形，慢步走在林区的小路上，呼吸着清新的空气，心情和身体都变得轻盈了不少。他一路顺利地找到了合适的采集点，挥动斧头开始干活。  
荆棘森里很安静，一时间只能听到树精走动时发出的哗哗响声和斧头砍在树木上的闷响。光之战士哼着从异国的诗人那里学来的歌谣，有节奏地进行采集。突然一阵笑声和纷乱的脚步声打破了这份宁静，光之战士擦了擦额头，有些好奇地看了过去。  
小路上出现的是一个七八人的队伍，应当都是相识的朋友，边走边笑闹着。其中有两人比较显眼，因为他们穿着的是同款不同色的礼服，庄重的正装和胸前的百合花装饰都说明了这是一对即将去参加永结同心典礼的恋人。一朵遮住了太阳的薄云慢慢地挪开，淡金色的阳光洒下，落在他们的肩膀和发梢，仿佛神明也在祝福他们。  
光之战士握着伐木斧的手紧了紧，他看着那行人出神许久，甚至潜行效果都不知道什么时候消失掉了。穿着白色礼服的猫魅男性敏锐地察觉到了视线，他无意间发现了树丛旁看着这边愣神的光之战士，于是放慢脚步向光挥了挥手。还不等光之战士有所回应，他的恋人便呼唤着他的名字，只见猫魅的耳朵一下子立了起来，同时脸上绽开微笑，两人说笑着渐渐走远，消失在荆棘小路的一端。

光之战士叹了口气，心中又不由得泛起酸涩。他收起斧头，准备寻找下一个采集点，却发现地面上多了点什么东西——似乎是一朵花。  
大概是刚刚的伴娘手里拿着的花束中掉出来的吧......  
光之战士这么想着，走上前去将它拾起，那是一朵白色古典玫瑰，纯洁无瑕的寓意使它经常被用来做婚礼捧花以及装饰，只要凑近一些就能闻到这朵盛放的玫瑰的香气。光之战士望着荆棘通道的另一端，那里早就看不到那队人的身影了，只有高大的十二神大圣堂伫立着，静静地凝望着光之战士。  
他仿佛被什么吸引了一样，手中握着那枝白色玫瑰，深呼吸了一口气，迈出步伐走向圣堂。光之战士一直觉得通往圣堂的这条必经之路上的荆棘森是有所象征的，相爱的人总是要共同面对人生中的一些如同荆棘般尖锐而危险的事情，也许会受伤，会流血，但是因为有彼此的陪伴，才能扶持着来到大圣堂，在十二神的见证下亲吻彼此，成为家人。这大约就是艾欧泽亚人所追求的幸福吧。

光之战士每一步都十分认真，最终走到了圣堂前。他握着削秃了刺儿的玫瑰杆子，在十二神大圣堂的门前徘徊了一会。突然，大圣堂的前门被推开了，典礼策划人克拉丽贝尔微笑着看向光之战士，她脸上带着甜美的笑容，柔声对光之战士说道：“先生您好，有什么我能帮到您的吗？”  
闻言光之战士一愣，一时间有些无措，毕竟他只是突然来了兴致才走到这里，并不是要来举行永结同心典礼的。他不好意思地笑笑，道：“我......只是来看看，您不用在意我。”  
克拉丽贝尔俏皮地冲他眨了眨眼，她语气温柔地道：“实际上，每天都有几位客人会像您这样，望着大圣堂的方向发呆。我无意打听您的心事，但是我真心祝愿您能找到您的灵魂伴侣，长长久久，幸福地度过一生。”  
“......谢谢您。”光之战士努力露出微笑，但是一想起自己和芝诺斯现在的状态，心中的苦涩就开始翻涌。克拉丽贝尔看出他的异样，识趣地不再继续这个话题，转而指了指大圣堂的方向，道：“最近是大圣堂的莲池盛放的时节，圣堂周围的花草也是有专人每天精心打理的，十分美丽。既然您来了，不如去看看吧。”  
微风吹过，光之战士确实闻到了一点淡淡的花香气，他点点头，向克拉丽贝尔道别，然后推开高大的镂空铁门走了进去。

刚巧这时上一场典礼散场了，宾客们几人成群地说笑着从圣堂内走出,有谁身后的礼盒长了一双细小的脚，蹦跳间盒盖打开，露出里面躲藏着的小东西。还有人开了香槟，一时间惊讶的叫声和欢快的笑声充斥在光之战士的耳边。他默默地走到莲池边，脚尖点在入水的台阶上，激起一圈细小的涟漪。身后的热闹与他毫无关系，他就这样安静的看着水面上自己的脸庞出神。精灵族的新娘被伴娘们簇拥着走下台阶，突然想起什么似的捂住了嘴，她挥了挥手，对着宾客们喊道：“哎呀，我忘记抛花球了——”  
闻言伴娘们都叽叽喳喳起来，争先恐后地离新娘远了一些。光之战士还在望着莲池，似乎看到了一尾鱼游过，正当他以为自己看到了幻觉，想要凑近一些看看的时候，突然听到一阵惊呼和什么东西破空而来的声音。光之战士长久以来的战斗经验让他拥有了极为迅速的反应能力，但是他已经来不及去拿身后的伐木斧抵挡了，下意识地伸手去拦，入手的却是带着浓郁香气的柔软物体——准确的说，是一个洁白的，有着华丽装饰的花束。

光之战士一时没反应过来发生了什么，人群中的新娘急急忙忙地跑过来向他道歉，也许是因为身高以及有些紧张，身为一名战士的她没能控制好自己的力气，将花束扔偏了，砸到了不远处的光之战士。光听她解释完，笑着摇摇头表示自己并不介意，但是在他把花束递还回去的时候新娘却干脆地拒绝了。  
“愿十二神保佑您，先生。”穿着柔彩粉婚纱的她退了两步，露出一个有些狡黠的笑容。“接到花束的人会获得幸福的，希望不久的将来您也能同您心爱的人步入十二神大圣堂。”  
说完不等光之战士回应，她拿出一个小礼盒塞给光之战士，匆忙告别后跑向等待着她的新郎，两人骑着白色陆行鸟一同离开了大圣堂。

“这可真是......哎。”光之战士挠了挠头发，下意识看了看四周，除了教堂的工作人员，并没有他认识的朋友。他松了口气，这幅窘态如果叫熟人看见，那就太糟糕了。  
刚刚那么一闹，光意识到自己该离开这里去继续采集工作了。于是他转身走上台阶，打算回到荆棘森。他在绘有十二神象征图案的拱门前停下脚步看了片刻，突然想起自己手中还有一个礼盒，光有些好奇地打开来，里面装着几个不同种类的魔法棱晶，是婚礼上必不可少的小玩意。光之战士平时没怎么用过魔法棱晶，就随意拆了几个。  
第一个烟花在头顶炸开，樱花花瓣洋洋洒洒地飘落，然后转瞬消逝了。第二个则是有许多闪亮如同星尘的光点，在阳光下更加闪亮的棱晶晃得光之战士有些眩晕。他甩了甩脑袋，又使用了一个棱晶，这次却没有任何的东西出现，他有些疑惑地看了看周围，在看到圣堂入口处快步走来的熟悉身影时愣在了原地。按理说这个人是完全不应该，也没理由在这种时候出现在十二神大圣堂的......  
——芝诺斯。

光阴神阿尔基克拨动沙漏，让时间回到光之战士还在看着莲花池子数花瓣的时候。  
随着一阵魔导机械的轰鸣声，荆棘森内出现了一位不速之客。虽然加雷马人无法使用魔法，也用不了以太之晶，但是他们的技术可以追踪以太的流向，光之战士似乎已经忘记了自己还在躲着芝诺斯，自然地使用了以太之晶从白银乡传送到霍桑山寨，他的动向自然被上报给了芝诺斯。从黄金港大使馆赶到黑衣森林多少还是费了些功夫，芝诺斯派人去四处搜寻光之战士的踪迹，吩咐过后，他看了一眼黑衣森林的地图，一处名为十二神大圣堂的建筑吸引了他的注意。  
芝诺斯听光之战士提起过这里，那大概是某次晚餐的时候，光之战士和他说要去参加朋友的婚礼，地点是十二神大圣堂。芝诺斯对他人的事情并不关心，只是对光之战士要浪费一整个休息日的下午去参加别人的永结同心典礼这件事有些不快，不过他并没有阻拦，也许当晚可以借此为由，在床上提些新的要求。光之战士似乎对这件事似乎很重视，他一边喝汤，一边用亮晶晶的眼睛偷偷看着芝诺斯。芝诺斯虽然察觉到了他的目光，但是没有表现出来。他放下餐具，整了整衣服，状似无意地看向光之战士，然后用手指了指自己的嘴角，又冲着光之战士点了点。  
光楞了一下，拿着送到嘴边的汤匙下意识戳了一下自己的嘴角，才意识到芝诺斯在提醒他嘴角有东西。他有些窘迫地擦了擦嘴，低头认真吃起饭来。

当天晚上芝诺斯望着身下光之战士那双带着泪光的眼睛，动作变得更加粗暴了一点。即使是光之战士也有些忍受不住地呻吟出声，紧紧抓着芝诺斯的手臂，声音颤抖着让他轻一点。  
永结同心典礼啊......  
他的脑海中没由来地出现了这么一句话。  
如果是和他的话，似乎也不错的样子。

然后他想起前天和吉祥天女通讯的时候，对方遮遮掩掩地说道：  
“光之战士最近在......就是那个，相亲啦。”

背着他相亲的账还没算，如果今天光之战士是来预约永结同心典礼的，那他可真没有那个耐心再听吉祥天女的话等下去了。芝诺斯冷笑一声，摸了摸腰间的太刀，他通知搜查荆棘森方向的下属撤离，准备亲自去大圣堂看看。  
今天芝诺斯穿着便装，腰间挂了一把太刀，虽然气势逼人，但是也不似平日那样显眼。他来到大圣堂前张望了片刻，一路上并没有看到光之战士，这使他稍微安心了一些。  
“您好——”  
大圣堂的铁门被推开，克拉丽贝尔带着微笑向芝诺斯招呼道。  
“说起来，您是今天第二位在这里张望的先生了，请问有什么我可以帮到您的吗？”

第二位先生？芝诺斯沉默了片刻，但是并未多想。他几步走上前去，问道：“今天有没有一个男人，大概这么高......或者说，光之战士今天有没有来过？”  
克拉丽贝尔作为典礼策划人，一直都很会察言观色，她很快意识到面前这位看起来很不好惹的先生和先前来的那个园艺工应该有某种联系。虽然没有见过光之战士的长相，但是根据芝诺斯比划的身高，她有些迟疑地道：“抱歉，我没有见过光之战士，但是确实有一位先生的身高和您所说的差不多。他似乎有心事的样子，我就建议他去看看大圣堂周围的鲜花......”  
正说着，一众宾客和一对精灵族的新郎新娘走了出来，他们笑着和克拉丽贝尔道别。其中的新娘看了一眼芝诺斯，她的表情有些疑惑，总觉得这个男人似曾相识。但是在爱人的催促下，她便收回了视线。  
“祝你们长长久久。”克拉丽贝尔向那对新人说道，然后抬头看向身边的芝诺斯，“刚刚那位先生应该还没有离开，不知道是不是您要找的人......啊，您看那边，我说的就是他。”  
芝诺斯顺着克拉丽贝尔所指的方向看去，那确实是他要找的人。  
光之战士手里抱着一束纯白的花束，正在拱门下玩魔法棱晶。一小片遮住阳光的云缓缓移开，有些晃眼的阳光泼洒在这片森林之中，光之战士使用了一个新的棱晶，却没发现有什么特殊的效果，他有些疑惑地看了看四周，却与走上前的芝诺斯四目相对了。

他确实看不到，因为这种魔法棱晶的效果是在使用者的背后增加一双梦幻的光翼。站在阳光下的光之战士看到芝诺斯时整个人都呆住了，身后的翅膀随着他的动作微微晃动，细碎的光屑掉落在地面上，在阳光的照耀下泛起淡淡的光辉。刚巧他站在绘有十二神象征图案的拱门下，微风轻抚，光线正好，加之某人眼中的神奇滤镜，此时的光之战士如同降临人间的神使一般。光之战士手里还捧着新娘丢来的洁白花束，虽然此时他穿着的不是礼服，却让芝诺斯有种‘他是在等我’的错觉。  
当两个人都回过神来的时候，芝诺斯已经来到光之战士面前，一把将对方拉进怀里，毫不迟疑地吻了下去。

也许是多日未见（大概？）的原因，芝诺斯的吻十分热烈，比从前更多了一分侵略意味。在光之战士发懵的时候，他的手紧紧地箍着光之战士的手臂，光之战士一时挣扎不开，只能被芝诺斯按着亲吻。  
天啊......这可是在十二神大圣堂前！和自己几乎已经算是分手了的男朋友——不，明明是炮友！在这种神圣的地方和炮友热吻......海德林在上！这事千万不能被部队的人知道！  
不知道是因为缺氧还是因为别的什么，光之战士的耳朵一阵发热。

“刚刚的那个家伙是帝国军的......芝诺斯......”  
耳边传来嘈杂的人声，慌乱间他听出那是精灵族新娘的声音，她认出芝诺斯了！  
在返回的人群还未赶到的时候，光之战士猛地发力将芝诺斯推开，情急之下掏出了自己的伐木斧劈了过去，芝诺斯也反应极快地抽刀格挡，露出了一个愉悦的笑容。  
“啊啊......真是热烈的欢迎啊，我的挚友。”  
芝诺斯手上用力，刀刃微微压下，光之战士的伐木斧某处传来不堪重负的响声，并不适合作为武器的它显然支撑不了太久。周围已经有人要上来帮忙攻击芝诺斯，不过光之战士此时更希望他们老老实实站在原地看戏——他担心芝诺斯会毫不顾忌地在大圣堂前伤人。因为刚刚激烈的亲吻，光之战士的脸上还泛着红晕，他顾不得和芝诺斯多说，忽然间将手上抵挡的力道一卸，芝诺斯的刀一时没收住，闪着寒光的利刃堪堪擦过光的耳边。  
事发突然，但芝诺斯几乎是瞬间就反应过来，伸手想要抓住光之战士的手臂。然而光之战士早就预料到他的动作，毫不迟疑地冲着大圣堂的大门疾跑过去。周围的人群自动地给他让开一条道路，没了阻碍，两人一前一后地冲到了荆棘森中。

也许是跑得太急了，光之战士并没有注意脚下，他被凸起的树根狠狠地绊倒了。因为他跑得很急，这一跤使他眼前的整个世界疯狂地旋转起来，最后定格在天空和繁枝茂叶上。这一下摔得够狠，一时间光之战士的脑袋嗡嗡作响，反应都变得迟缓了。耳边传来的脚步声逐渐靠近，光之战士却还没恢复过来，只能用尽全身力气握住伐木斧向着声音传来的地方丢去，然后试图借这个机会起身。芝诺斯自然是不会被这种毫无章法的攻击伤到的，他微微一侧身子就躲过了飞来的斧头，然后快步上前按住了乱动的光之战士。  
光之战士奋力挣扎，奈何已经被对方制住了，最后只能喘着气放弃抵抗。芝诺斯紧紧地抓着光之战士的胳膊，强迫他张开手掌，光之战士这才感觉到火辣辣的痛楚——他的掌心在刚刚摔倒时蹭在了地面，已经擦破了皮，一片通红。而更为猛烈的痛感同样自膝盖处传来，芝诺斯借着体型优势，把光之战士箍在自己的怀里，他一言不发，也没了刚刚气势汹汹的架势。光之战士一动不动地缩着在芝诺斯怀中，耳边能够清晰地听到芝诺斯的心跳声。

“别动。”  
芝诺斯语气严肃地道，同时低下头去看光之战士的腿伤。皇太子柔顺的金发垂在脸侧，带着光之战士熟悉的洗发露的味道。男人难得动作轻柔地替他卷起裤管，露出膝盖上一片惨烈的擦伤。虽然他表情没什么变化，但是光之战士悄悄瞥了对方一眼，还是发现对方似乎有点生气了。  
光之战士觉得这大概是自己的错觉，毕竟前些日子这家伙去部队那次，看着他流血不止的手臂也只是轻描淡写地说等下去找帝国的医师来看看。如今只是一块擦伤罢了，芝诺斯怎么可能会生气呢......  
似乎是发现光之战士在走神，芝诺斯有些不快地皱了皱眉，直接将光之战士打横抱起，不顾对方的挣扎把人带着往飞空艇处走去。

“芝诺斯！你要对他做什么！”  
礼堂方向的冒险者们似乎是做了决定，在芝诺斯即将登上飞空艇的时候终于冲出来试图制止他。和不断反抗的光之战士做了半天斗争的芝诺斯今天倒是难得的好脾气，把光之战士往肩膀上一抗，反手抽刀用剑气将冲上来的人掀翻到几米开外，并没有伤人。周围的帝国士兵立刻抽出枪械，阻止了冒险者们的前进。见那群人迟疑地停下脚步，芝诺斯的嘴角勾起一丝愉悦的微笑，然后他在众目睽睽之下拍了拍光之战士的屁股。

“——如你们所见。”

光之战士：“@￥%%&！！！”  
芝诺斯什么时候变得这么流氓了！！！吉祥天女你都教了他什么东西啊！！！


End file.
